The Dragon's Neonate: A Novella
by Lioner15
Summary: Thirteen long years Masamune Date has been fighting...with his heir. Chieko Date was the last gift his love gave him before dying shortly after. Date leaves her to be raised with his soldiers, disregarding her. On the eve of her birthday, Chieko confronts her father with one wish: To be acknowledged as his heir. This task turns out to be more daunting than she ever imagined...
1. New Age! Masamune Crowns His Heir!

**Hello everyone, Lioner15 here! Okay, first thing's first: Date is around 32 in this story (I believe his age in the games/anime is 19). I'm not amazing at Japanese history, so I don't know if Masamune ever even had kids. When Date speaks in his wonderful "Engrish", the text will look like** _this. _**This will be a novella-type story****, so it won't be too long. My updating schedule isn't very fast, sorry. ****Finally, I will announce who Date married later, so you can all guess until then. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chieko's pale fingers were barely an inch away from the wooden sliding door. Did she dare?

She pulled her fingers away, only to put them back in their exact place. Away and back, away and back. A vicious silent cycle of what-if that tormented the girl day in and day out. Away and back once more, until finally.

"Masamune-s-sama!" Escaped her dry lips. Even as regret began flooding her, there was no turning back now. "M-Masamune-sama! I request to speak with you!"

The answer she received was the soft sound of the wind carrying up the brown tree branches surrounding herself and the camp. All was quiet like a grave as she waited for her Lord to respond.

"…Whatta ya want?"

Chieko's entirety froze in place, the warm air blowing peacefully around her stunned frame unable to melt her nerves. "Masamune-sama, it's me…" Her voice was low, but she was sure her Lord could hear it."

"Huh? I don't know anyone by the name of 'me'." He responded. A scuffle could be heard from behind the wooden entrance, and Chieko braced herself. "Be more specific."

She nodded and spoke. "I'm Masamune Cheiko, daughter of Lord Masamune Date. Age: twelve years. Rank: Below U-Underling… Description: B-"

"Alright, alright, you can stop now." Her father replied. Due to his tone, Chieko could tell he was more than less happy to see her. Her instincts told her to run, but the stubbornness she inherited from her father fought against it. "I know who you are…the daughter of mine with the scarred face."

"Y-yes…that's me, Masamune-sama…" Chieko couldn't help but trace the mark her father was referring to with her fingers. It was a relatively large brownish mark that looked like mud was ever-presently splattered on her right cheek. The legend of her birth was said that when Masamune Date saw that it was indeed a daughter who was his first-born, he spat upon her cheek. The spit became forever etched onto her skin, making the ugly mark. Chieko wanted to believe the entire thing was a lie, but the soldiers whom had raised her never disbanded the tale when she asked them of it. "May I speak with you? It is of importance."

"I'll be the judge of that statement." He bellowed before Chieko heard his footsteps reaching to the door. He opened it, and at once his only daughter bowed respectfully. He was in his casual clothes; one of his six swords in his hand. "Hm…what are you wearing? It looks most…" Date trailed off and bit his lip, as if he was thinking about something he didn't want to remember.

"It is an outfit I designed myself." Chieko stated, looking down at herself and her attire. It was a deep blue color, like that of her father's armor. One of the sleeves had been ripped off and replaced with a tightly wrapped white band. The bottom had been ripped as well. Black stockings covered her legs. The most important piece of the outfit the twelve year-old had fabricated, however; was the sheath for her dagger. "I only had kimonos, which are definitely not useful on the battlefield. I scavenged these from the other men in camp and sewed them together."

"Oh, well maybe ya can make clothes for all the men in my army then. They could get a bit more fashion forward…" Date said, expressionless. "Regardless, what are you doing here at this hour of night? You should be asleep…"

"I understand that…" Chieko confessed, looking down upon the ground at her father's feet. "But, I just had to talk to you about something. Please, Masamune-sama, let my words be heard by your ears and give them a chance. Every year you turn me away like the last, but I am nearly thirteen years of age and wish to finally talk to you...my Lord…My F-Father…"

Date's face did not change, but it was obvious he was thinking deeply over what to say to the short girl. He cast his single eye over to the dagger in its sheath, sitting nicely on its mistress's waist. That had been the only thing he had ever given her, and it was never off of her body. "Hm…thirteen you say…It's been that much time already…and Japan is still fighting over territory…" He lifted his eye to meet his daughter's. They were as navy-colored as his, and staring into them was like getting lost in a complex blue sea with no beach to wash ashore to.

"I-I don't see what that has to do with it, Masamune-sama, but-"

_"__Be quiet." _He commanded her in another language. While Chieko did not know what he was saying exactly, she had a good-enough idea of what it was and shut her mouth without a second to spare. "I was thinking out loud. Jeez, ya should know of my temper by now…Wouldn't wanna slice ya in half by accident."

Date raised his sword up, but Chieko did not react. "I'm sorry, Masamune-sama, but due to my lack of interaction with you, I have only the stories the soldiers tell me as bedtime poems of you. I apologize anyway, my Lord…"

Date let out an "Hphm" and turned around, facing back to his room. "Alright, I shall hear you out. Follow me."

Chieko bowed very quickly, holding in all of her inner excitement. If he saw any sign of happiness on her face, undoubtable he would turn her away. She had learned that from when she was six. That time she had smiled the entire time, but was still cast away. The next year she learned that stoic was indefinitely the way to go. "Thank you, my Lord…"

"Do ya drink sake?" Date asked his young daughter as he sat down crossed-legged on the mat.

"O-Oh, no. The men who raised me were fully against it." Chieko replied quickly, copying her father's sitting position as exact as she could possibly be. "You should know that, my Lord. After all, you hand-picked them to raise me."

"Just _making sure_ they did their damn jobs right." Date said, a smirk painting his face. He picked up a red sake bowel and raised it to his lips.

Should she? She was so far into her plan now, if she did not continue with it she could blow everything. Chieko could feel beads of sweat drip slowly down her face, and her heartrate increase. Everything was lying on what she said next. "O-Of course…You say I am not important to you. The legends tell people across the land that you have a burning hatred for me. Two days after my birth you bestowed your solders to raise me…I know you are pretending though…"

The One-Eyed Dragon froze in place. Gradually he lowered the maroon-colored bowel and stared up at her. "Oh? How so? What gives you the right to think that…?"

"I have many reasons to believe my statement." Chieko said, her hands shaking ever so slightly from the fear that her assumption was incorrect. "First of all, I know how to read people if they are lying. I visit you each year on the eve of my birthday, the only day you allow me to see you. Each year you said the same thing, and turned me away. I learned that you lie when you bite your lip. It is a form of guilt, I suppose. You implied my outfit was, how I would say, ghastly, but you then said it was 'fashion-forward'…"

Date let out a small chuckle. "Wow…You are one annoying kid. You think just that will prove to me that you are worth something? Just because I said something about those scraps you call clothes?"

"You didn't let me finish…" Chieko said, raising her voice to something that matched the intensity of her father. "…The legends I hear and the you I know are different. People revere you as the One-Eyed Dragon. You are feared throughout the land, as a future Shogun should be…But your soldiers say otherwise."

"Oh, do they now?" Date uncrossed his legs and leaned in a bit closer towards his daughter. "Then tell me, what do they say about me?"

Chieko fought the urge to shout by swallowing her fear and continuing to talk. "Well, anything but that really. Sure, they say you are indeed strong, but they say nothing of the sorts about you being the cold-blooded reptile you pretend to be. You give your men warm beds and food every night. You may have a temper, but that does not make you evil. You are human, as we all are…"

"Hm…What else do you have to say? If I am correct, you still have some nonsense to spout at me…" Date's smug grin was ever so slowly beginning to get bigger and bigger, making Chieko feel like everything she was saying was utterly wrong. "You made sure you gave me to a good bunch of soldiers to raise. They said it themselves, you didn't just give me to them out of some stroke of luck. You handpicked them to care for me…You trusted them to raise me with their lives."

The Dragon burst out laughing.

Yes, laughing.

Chieko stared at her father with wide eyes. Had she been wrong the entire time? Was her past year of planning for this very moment shattered by her overactive imagination?

"Ah, there is the girl who is worthy of being my heir!" Date Masamune exclaimed, his lips formed into a wide, bright smile. "I named ya well, didn't I? I never thought ya'd figure the whole thing out by this age! Maybe sixteen or so, but still, thirteen?! Damn girl…"

"S-So, I was right…? You just did all that see if I was really worth being your heir?" Chieko asked, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Yes, you were indeed right." Date said, nodding. "I must admit, I wasn't too keen on havin' a girl as my only heir. But seein' how my wife…well, ya would be my only heir I could have with my love. I wanted to make sure you were worth my time. I named you 'wise child' for a reason. _You see?" _

"I see." Chieko replied before rising to her feet. "S-So, tomorrow does my training begin? I already know the ins and outs of my dagger you bestowed upon me."

Date put his hand to his chin, supporting his neck. "A dagger in a battle will only get you so far…Tomorrow, we start your sword-training. You'll be using one of my Six Claws as practice."

The brown-haired twelve year-old's jaw dropped. "I-I get to use one of your Six Claws?! Masamune-sama, I cannot use them! They are too sacred for me to use as practice lessons!"

The warlord rolled his eyes. As much as he was proud of his daughter, he was also annoyed at her attitude. There was no doubt in his mind that her thought-process was going to have to be rebuilt from the ground up by him. "It's fine, as ya are from my bloodline. You will spar with Kojuro and I will evaluate how good of a fighter you are. And don't worry-" Date smirked, "He won't go easy on you."

* * *

A cluster of soldiers ran to Chieko as she neared them. They poured questions onto her as fast as their mouths could move.

"Did he talk to you?!"

"What did he say?!"

"Have you been turned away again?!"

Chieko smiled. That wonderful, bright smile was the only thing the men needed to have their questions answered.


	2. Fast Fear? Chieko's Quest to Impress!

** Chesirethebunny: Thanks a lot for pointing that out! I felt pretty embarssed after I read I got his dang NAME wrong. -_-"". I'm still new here in the Sengoku Basara fandom (two week member woo) and my game says one thing about Masamune's name and the subs I was reading for the anime said another. :P Sorry about that heh. *bows* **

**This might be the last time I update so fast again. I have two other stories I'm writing as well and it's hard keeping up with 'em all. Depending on how far the next chapter goes, it's likely this story will only have around five chapters, but that's enough for what I want to happen in that amount of chaps. Thanks for reading, and enjoy chapter two! **

* * *

The first sign of daylight was barely on the horizon as Chieko sprinted out of her tent. The birds around her sang to greet the morning of peace, but she knew it was to be anything but peaceful. No one else in the tents surrounding were awake but her.

"Today is the day I grow up…" She muttered under her breath, letting the wind carry it farther and farther away. "Today…I'm Masamune's heir…"

With a smile of pure confidence Chieko leapt up in the air with happiness, pretending to soar on eagle's wings. The tales the men had told her last night as they drank sake were nothing short of amazing legends. Her father, the revered Dragon, had cut down thousands upon thousands of men, conquered territories, and brought down mighty warlords down to their knees! The blood of him pumped endlessly in her veins, blessing her with the power that could give her all those miraculous abilities as well.

The young girl soon arrived in her father's garden, the place he trained at. When she became the age where climbing trees was available, Chieko would climb the highest tree in sight and stay on a branch that pointed west: the direction of Masamune's garden. Hours and hours she spent, watching his every move. Later at night she would sneak out of her tent and practice the moves she witnessed with her dagger. While she might've never been able to perfect the techniques she studied from her father, she would tweak them to fit her fighting style.

"M-Masamune-sama!" She exclaimed as she entered the garden. The objectionable scent of pollen and sweat mingled in her nose. "I-I've arrived!"

In the center of the garden was Masamune Date, a small smile on his face. He was in his battle-scared armor, and was rapidly tapping his fingertips impatiently against his armor. "You gonna fight in those clothes you made?" He asked, tilting his head at her and looking over her hand-made outfit she wore the night before. "They are better than what Maeda Toshiie wears, but still. I'll have you fitted for some real samurai armor later…"

Chieko bowed respectfully to her father, not wanting to mention the fact she had an iron plate placed over her chest and arm guards with spikes on them hidden under her sleeves. "I'd be honored, Masamune-sama. S-So, about training-"

"Ah, as eager as I was when I was young…Follow me, Chieko…" With that the Ruler of Oushuu signaled for his daughter to follow him. She did just as he instructed, making sure she was at least three paces behind him at all times.

Truth was, she wanted desperately to talk to her father. Chieko Date wanted more than anything for them to sit down together with no tension and have a civilized conversation in peace (behind closed doors if that was an option). Biting her lip, she suppressed the thought and tucked it deep down as far as she could force it into her brain. "Yes, of course…Where are we going to? I thought you said I was sparring with Kojuro-dono today."

Masamune let out a short sigh and continued walking. "I will explain all in good time…until then, we are going to the stables, and I'm giving you a horse. You know how to ride the beasts, right?"

"Why, of course. Your men would always let me ride their horses when I was younger. That's how I got my first real injury." The brown-haired girl stated, staring at her Lord's back. "But, uh, may I ask why I must have a horse if I'm just going to spar?"

"We ain't having this _party _here." Masamune said as he neared the stable-house. Already two stable hands had brought out his horse as well as a smaller bay one. "As I said, this is training. Ya wanna be my heir? Prove to me you can do anything a real warrior can do."

Suddenly filling to the brim with confidence, Chieko nodded and ran over to mount her horse. Once she was up and seated comfortably she looked over at her father. "This will work." She ran her fingers through the horse's mane and smiled. "Yes, it will definitely work."

He nodded silently and jumped swiftly onto his midnight-black horse. It twirled its head in excitement and Masamune smiled at its willingness. "Yours doesn't come with handlebars, so make due with those boring reins." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Now, _are you ready?" _

Chieko smiled and nodded. _"Yeah!"_

_"__Here we GO!"_ In one hasty kick, Masamune Date's horse reared right up and neighed loudly. Chieko watched in awe as the two hot-headed males galloped off, leaving her in a trail of dust.

"No way am I letting him show off!" She yelled at her horse before kicking it into a fast canter and then a full-out gallop. "If I lower my guard, I'll be ruined…I have to show him I can do anything…anything that a male heir could do!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise totally above the father and daughter's heads as they continued to gallop across the landscape. Masamune had crossed his arms against his chest long ago, not giving a care about anything in the world. To Chieko, it seemed like he wasn't even looking where he was going.

She, on the other hand, was about ready to drop. Never had she been on a horse at full speed this long. The leather reins tied around her hands had begun to make blisters, threatening to break and burst everywhere. Her legs were absolutely exhausted from having kicked the horse repeatedly. Her neck was aching from looking forward and up so long, and her back was burning from the sun staring at it. Even Chieko's own moral was beginning to become nothing but a memory.

"How you holding up back there?" Masamune called back to her, not casting a glance at his only daughter's condition. "_You alright?"_

Despite the aching dryness of her throat, Chieko opened her parched mouth and screamed back in response. "I'm fine! Do not worry about me! I'm still good as gold…"

She received no response, which made her worry to no end. Had she bitten off too much to chew? Was living up to her father's expectations just too much for her to handle? The dragonet feared that if she summited to failure, her battle-scarred father would burn her to death with his own breath.

"…Draw your weapon."

The blood was pumping so hard in her ears that Chieko nearly didn't hear the command given by Masamune. "H-Huh? O-oh, okay." With much effort, the young girl wrapped her calloused hand over the hilt of her precious dagger. "Why…?"

The answer to her question came as a jarring hit to the back, sending Chieko flying off her horse and onto the hard ground. She heard her horse's thundering footsteps over her, and covered her head in a natural reflex. Once she was clear the horse had jumped right over her small frame, she shot up and faced the attacker.

Looking at her with an expressionless face was Katakura Kojuro. Grey hairs were beginning to erupt from his hair, but that was no reason to underestimate the Dragon's Right Eye. His sword was drawn, pointed directly at her heart.

"Now…fight him! The heir that I will accept will be able to fight, even after being exhausted with traveling." Masamune said, screeching his horse to a halt and turning around to watch the match. "Kojuro, don't kill 'er please…"

"Understood, Masamune-sama." The experienced warrior said, his voice monotone. Yet the person whom had that monotonous voice shot fear throughout Chieko's heart. "Draw your dagger, let us fight…"

"B-but…" Chieko's head whirled and her mind was beginning to believe she was going insane, but she drew her dagger with her calloused hands anyway. "O-Okay…" _Are you watching me, Father? _She thought to herself, her entirety shaking. _I will fight as much as I can, until I drop…_

"Make sure to give everything ya got…BEGIN!"

Within a mere second Kojuro was already slashing widely at Cheiko, who could only block in a vain attempt to save her skin. Her opponent's strikes were fast and precise, and if she was one second late, the powerful blade would slash up her heart right out if its chest.

"I-I can't lose to you!" Chieko screamed, her blocks getting slower and the blade's tip closer to her shivering skin. "I have to prove to Father I am worth s-something!"

"I know…but when my Lord tells me something, I must follow his orders." Kojuro explained, "My heart and soul are entirely devoted to him! I must not break my vow!"

"Well I have a vow to follow as well! A vow to become Masamune Date's heir!" Chieko spat, determined more than anything to win. Her overworked body screamed and beseeched for her to stop, but her will was much too strong and as a result, kept on fighting. "You are in my way of that vow, so I must cut you down!"

Chieko Date's dagger went one way.

Kojuro Katakura's blade went the other.

Blood spattered over the ground, dying the dirt from brown to red in an instant.


	3. Dark Skies? Warring Battles In the Air!

**Phew, finally the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! And yes, the upcoming battle will be much more dramatic than Ujimasa just screaming "Oh, my back!" the entire time. Until next time! **

* * *

Chieko awoke from the noises.

They were muffled, soft, and quiet, but something about their voices and the topic of discussion they were having made her brain gather up itself.

Her eyes flickered open and blinked rapidly and repeatedly, but it took her a few seconds to really awaken from slumber. Her body ached, like she hadn't moved in ages and was stuck curled up like a newborn. Gingerly she unraveled her legs and stretched them out. "Erm…" She muttered. It did indeed hurt, no that was an understatement. It seemed to pinch her, but soon after her legs grew accustomed to being used again, Chieko's pain subdued.

Gathering her strength, the girl pushed herself up and sat vertically, staring at nothing but air before her glazed eyes in a dazed way. Raising her arm and pushing the brown hair out of her line of sight, she began looking over her surroundings carefully. She was obviously in her father's house, sitting in a rather large bed made in hast. Wrapped around her were bandages that seemed to be gingerly wrapped around her upper torso. Stains of what only could be blood had seeped through her white wraps and had dyed them a light red; it was obvious no one had changed them in quite some time.

"Father…Did you save me…?" Chieko muttered quietly before hushing herself. She had remembered the voices that had awoken her and instantly began crawling over to the nearest door. Lightly she pressed her small ear to the wood and listened closely.

"…I'm just glad she's alive, Kojuro…"

"As am I, Lord Masamune…"

"My Lord!"

The two men in the room turned to Chieko, who had opened the door as soon as her father's voice hit her eardrums. "C-Chieko…" Masamune stuttered, his single eye wider than usual. "I…I'm relived you've healed enough to finally come out of the room and walk by yourself."

"I'm as strong as any man of your army, Masamune-sama." She said, trying her best to hide the fact that she was having to lean against the wall just to keep upright. "It doesn't hurt, I'm fine…"

"You're one strong girl…" Masamune stated, a satisfied smile on his pale lips. "Kojuro sliced your chest open and you fainted just a few seconds after. We rushed back to camp where I wrapped you up and put you here to rest. You've been in and out on consciousness for the past day."

Chieko opened her mouth in a vain attempt to tell her father that she was sorry for being so terrible of an heir, but Kojuro interrupted her with his actions. The older man quickly fell to the ground and bowed as deeply as he could to the young girl. "Chieko Date…I must apologize for what I did to you! I was too hard on you and nearly killed you! An act like that to a woman like you should be met with death! I will end myself if you so desire!"

Chieko desired nothing of the sort. All that she wanted was… "Kojuro, stand up." She commanded, her voice like ice shattering on a rock in the harsh winter tundra. "I command you to…"

Kojuro did as the thirteen year old requested. Masamune whistled. "Impressive…"

"Now…" Chieko continued, trying to hold in her pure excitement over her father praising her. "Get me a new change of bandages, this instant. These ones are dirty…"

The Dragon's Right Eye stared at the girl for a mere second, disbelief all over his face. "I…right away…" With that, the man scurried away as quickly as he could.

With an exasperated sigh, Chieko rested her arm against the wall, giving her more support. "Masamune-sama…I cannot bow in my state…but I do indeed wish to. Thank so much for bringing me back here and patching my wound up…"

"It was nothing." Masamune Date said, a satisfied smile on his face. "I had to keep you alive after all. Who else could be my heir?"

Chieko held in the urge to scowl at him for that statement. She wanted more than anything for him to treat her as his child, even for a split second. She thought his concernment over her wound was that of a father, but it was apparent to her now it was obviously just a warlord worrying for his future kingdom. In the end all she could do was nod.

"…You know, Kojuro really wanted to kill himself over hurting you…He seems to care for you."

Chieko just let the silence answer for her, not really knowing what her father was trying to imply. "How…unwise." She said finally, not wanting her only time with Masamune being spent in awkward quiet. "He is a high-level general…a loss like him over me would be such a blow to our forces' moral and overall work."

Another sly smile was made by the Dragon. "I swear, you've got the mind of ya mother…"

He spoke of her mother? That never ever happened, so the solders said. "…What was Mother like…?" The instant Chieko said it, she tensed her whole being up for what was to come. Whether Masamune would lose his temper or he would tell her calmly was all up to the gods over watching them.

"What was…Mother like…?" Masamune re-stated, his voice slow like he was having a hard time understanding the words. "Your mother was strong-willed and fierce…her name wa-"

"I've returned!"

Chieko cursed the god of luck as Kojuro came sprinting back, the bandages she had requested in her hand. As much as she was grateful for the new change of bandages, she wanted to know more about the one who delivered her into the world. "Thank you, Kojuro. This is repayment enough…" The girl then produced to turn around to face the wall and gingerly unwrapped her used wraps. It stunk as she did, but it didn't matter.

The cut was large, but not too deep. Kojuro's katana had been so sharp that it had cut through her metal armor and then into her skin. It went from the edge of her right side all the way to the beginning of her left breast. While it was healing, it began bleeding again as soon as she unwrapped the strips of clothes from her body. Letting out a small sound of pain, Chieko swallowed up her pain and quickly re-dressed her wounds. Once she was sure the cut was alright, she pulled the top of her kimono back up and turned back to her father and his Right Eye. "Alright…So…If it is indeed my place to ask, may I ask what now?"

"What now?" Masamune tapped his fingers against his leg. "Well, Kojuro and I were thinking about the many ways we can shape this war with our next attack."

Chieko's eyes widened. "Really? That sounds so…so, _cool _as you would say Masamune-sama."

"Now that's my heir." The blue-clad dragon said with a smile. He then proceeded to get down and sit on the floor. "Now, Chieko, Kojuro, let's discuss what we're to do and whom we'll attack in three days…"

The two others nodded and sat down across from him, intently staring at their Lord. Chieko was first to speak up. "M-Masamune-sama," She stuttered, "Who currently holds most power?"

"Right now? Currently it's Yukimura and his thirteen year-old son, Katsuro, who have been rapidly gaining land. However, I think it's unwise to meet them in battle currently. I believe it is much wiser to attack someone closer, and regardless of land they own." Kojuro stated, his voice monotone. "In the end, the decision is all up to Lord Masamune."

"Sanada had a child the same year my mother conceived me?" Chieko asked, laying her hands on her thighs. She had heard much of her father's fierce rivalry with the Young Tiger of Kai, but never anything of him "I suppose this boy, Katsuro, is his heir?"

Masamune nodded. "Yeah, he's been training that stubborn mule of a boy since he could walk. I saw him once when he was only five, and he already had the look of a warrior. The kid even bore a scar across his left cheek."

Chieko held in her urge to hold her cheek with the birthmark burned into it. It was one thing to have a scar from fight, but a scar from being born was something worlds different. "I see…Are there any other people we could attack without the risk of losing too many men?"

"Well…" Kojuro seemed hesitant to speak, but he did anyway. "What about the Saica Faction? They are both close and currently suffering from heavy blows from Kenshin."

Masamune looked at his Right Eye blankly, like he was studying him so he could paint him. "Hm…Well, that is always an option…I'm not too into it though. We've had a neutral alliance with them so long, I feel attacking them would be something we'd later regret."

"I see…" Kojuro replied, his eyes averted from his Lord. "Chieko, what do you suppose?"

For a moment, she stood there in pure disbelief. Did her father's Right Eye just ask her to do something that could affect the tide of the war? This had to be something only an heir could do, right? "Well, I don't know too much about geography, but I do know about the other opposing warlords…"

"That's a start." Masamune muttered, his stare still blankly ahead of him. "At best, you have a pretty good idea of who would be best to attack?"

Chieko swallowed her fear and nodded. "Indeed, Masamune-sama. I believe that attacking the Hojo clan would be our best bet. Their Lord is on his deathbed and the general in charge is heavily unexperienced. If we strike there at sunset, we have a good chance at getting them off guard. Everyone knows that the dumb Hojo clan have no guards at night…The only problem is that they are a bit of a way away…Never the less, I think it's wise to attack them."

Chieko's statement was met with a bright smile and nod from her father. "You're really a lot like you're mother…Kojuro!"

"Yes My Lord?"

"Inform the troops we're to head out to Odawada tomorrow at noon. We should reach there an hour or so before dusk." Masamune sighed and yawned, like he was bored. "Also, inform them that Chieko Date is leading the attack, with me second in command. It'll be one hell of a _party." _


	4. Friend or Foe? Truths Beginning to Form!

"Come on, Chieko! The more you fall behind the more the soldiers will think you aren't too tough!"

"Y-Yes, Masamune-sama!" Chieko forced herself to swallow the rest of her water-filled flask's liquid. Using the last of her drained strength, Masamune's heir managed to get her horse's nose up to her father's horse's neck. Like her, the horse was tired, and kicking it harder only had it angrier and less responsive. The wound on her torso was wrapped as tightly as it could be, burying itself into her skin painfully. The One-Eyed Dragon's heir had lost track of how long they had been traveling a long time ago.

"Masamune-sama, I believe we are pushing Chieko-kun to her breaking point!" Kojuro yelled, his horse just a bit ahead of Chieko herself. "The men are beginning to get weary as well! Her actions of falling behind are seemingly influencing them!"

Had he just referred to her as Chieko-_kun? _And since when was it her fault the men were getting antsy? Grinding her teeth together and scowling at her superior, she herself yelled, "N-No! I am fine! Please, continue at this pace! If the soldiers are angry at the pace, just yell at 'em! We won't reach Odawada in time if we stop to rest! No matter what, keep them moving! Kojuro, I order you as Masamune's heir to go back to the soldiers ranks and put them into their place!"

Before Kojuro could even open his mouth to respond, Masamune raised his arms up in the air. "_Okay guys!" _He screamed, "_Put ya guns on!" _

A large _YEAH _echoed from behind the three elites of the Dragon's forces. It startled Chieko so much that her entire body jumped forward and onto her horse's neck. The horse obviously was not okay with this, and tossed his head widely every which way. The young girl had no energy left to hold on, and down she tumbled to the ground.

Her small frame skidded on the ground several feet before coming to a violent and abrupt stop. The wind knocked out of her lungs, she did not rise to her feet. Instead she laid there on the cold ground like a dead tree branch. She felt blood seep from her reopened wound, swiftly soaking through her bandages and then gathering into a pool at her under-armor. How the gods must've been laughing with ferocity at her unfortunate state, she thought as a sliver of saliva dripped down her mouth, how they must've been inquiring if this sorry lass really was Lord Masamune's own flesh and blood.

_"__Get up." _A hard voice commanded, his shadow standing over her remorseful frame.

Chieko moved her dry lips and commanded her throat to speak, but all that came out was hot air.

"I said _Get up!" _

With a greater force than that of the horse that threw her, the girl in blue was grabbed by her wrists and forced up to her feet. Meeting her there was her father, his look that of an amused young boy watching his younger brother get in trouble for something that he himself did. More hot air instead of words escaped Chieko. Her father talked instead. "Don't be like the dammed Motonari Mori." He said, his tone unwavering. "If you want to be my heir, you need to treat your men like your own, got it?"

Chieko swallowed some particles of dirt and nodded.

Masamune turned back to his troops, a big smile on his face. "_Alright! _Set up camp! We're resting!"

* * *

Chieko refused to sit with anyone else as laughter and conversations rang around her. The soldiers were all resting in the grass, peaceful and happy. She sat as far as possible, yet made sure that her line of view made it possible to see everyone before her. How content they were, how angry they would be once she was the ruler. No, there was no chance of being Masamune's heir now…

"Mind if I sit with ya?"

"I don't see why not…" She replied to her father, keeping her gaze away from him. Out of the corner of her blue eyes she saw him take off his helmet and sit cross-legged beside her. No words were spoken for an uncomfortable amount of time. "So…" He spoke up finally, his voice care-free sounding. "How is your wound holding up?"

Chieko instinctively pulled down the top of her kimono, glancing over her bandages. "The blood has not yet seeped through them, so I believe I'll be fine for the impending battle…" She answered coldly before pulling the silky fabric back up onto her shoulders.

"Glad to hear that. Missing you on the battlefield would be a heavy blow." Her father stated, a sigh escaping his lips.

"No it wouldn't be."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Because I couldn't even hold my own in a sparring match against Kojuro…How the hell am I supposed to hold my own in a real-life battle…?" Chieko didn't mean to say it, but once she started she couldn't stop. "I'd make a terrible Lord. I'd tell my soldiers the wrong things, I'd lead them into battles that are unwinnable, and in the end…I wouldn't even be able to protect myself or my land I would inherit from you…"

Masamune let her words sink into his skin before flashing a smile. "Chieko Date…You are more worthy of being my heir than anyone else in the world. You are still a young girl who is just learning the ways of a war chief. You're hot-headed like your old man over here, so of course you'd act that way! Hell, I would've done the same thing if I was younger and Kojuro wasn't such a pain! You're wounded, obviously meaning that riding a big galloping horse would strain you."

"B-But, the soldiers who raised me often told of the story when you bravely fought a major battle with severe wounds! You had to tie a cloth around your hands to help hold in your Claws! I-I could never do such a thing…and all the talk of Sanada's son being a great warrior only disheartens me more…" Chieko was near tears now. Only now did she stare over at her father, expecting him to perform some sort of BASARA miracle.

"Hmp…" Masamune smiled and looked her back in the eyes with his single one. While lacking the second, the first told her all she needed to know. He didn't even have to say it.

He loved her, and she **was **his heir.

"Hope I'm not crashing anything…"

Chieko grabbed the dagger at her waist and instinctively stood up. She had never heard the voice, yet-

"Hey! What are you doing here Magoichi!?"

Chieko stared at her father with wide eyes, and then quickly switched back her attention to the new woman. "S-Saica, Magoichi…?"

The woman nodded, her one arm at her side and the other clutching a western weapon like it was her child. Chieko had never seen a western weapon, or a gun as they called it, but she knew now was not the time to stare as intently as she was at it. "Yes, that is me. I lead the Crows of Saica, as I'm sure you are educated in."

"W-Why are you here?" Chieko knew, yes, but not too much. She had heard of her father and this woman's long-standing alliance, and never over-thinked it. Now that the orange-haired female Lord was in front of her, she couldn't help but wonder why the two did indeed have a peace alliance when their territories were close.

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman gave Chieko a thorough check out before she continued. "I'm here to help take down that stupid old geezer once and for all. He has a ninja on his side known as the Twilight Ninja who is extremely powerful. In this attack, you'll definitely be needing some guns to even out your old-school battle tools."

"Old school? Now you're just being mean!" Masamune said, crossing his arms and pouting. "I so appreciate the help for the battle though."

Magoichi nodded silently again. This woman, Chieko surmised, was not too talkative like her charismatic father.

"Well," Masamune began, rising to his feet with a smile. 'I'll go inform the troops of your ranks joining us. Care to come along?"

Taking another short glace at Chieko, Saica Magoichi put her gun in its holster on her tight. "Yes, let's go. We must hurry if we're to attack at dusk."


	5. Daunting Battles! The End of an Era!

**Alright guys, this is the last chapter! Sorry you don;t get to know Yukimura's wife, I didn't really think him and his ships through enough. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! Signing off foir the last time on this story, -Lioner15**

* * *

Never had Chieko been so anxious in her life. This was her first real battle. She could die.

Her heart beat skipped over itself as sweat poured off her frame. Intently, she stared at the retreating sun over the horizon. It was nearly time for the attack. As soon as the sun got halfway over the nearest hill, Chieko and her father would run into the battle field. First the troops would need to destroy the camp leaders around the entrance gate to the main castle, and after that the Twilight Ninja would undoubtedly face them, not allowing entry to his Lord's chamber. After that, Kojuro was to duel him while she, her father, and Magoichi continued on to face Lord Ujimasa.

"Nervous?"

Chieko nodded her head slightly. Another reason she was sweating like she had arrived in hell was due to Saica Magoichi being right next to her. Magoichi was to go with the troops and help secure the area; not be in the main force like Chieko and her father were. "Y-You could say that…"

A small puff of what Chieko assumed was a chuckle sounded from the woman's lips. "It's natural. Do not fear death, young girl. The only thing you should fear is the disgrace of your name. If you do great in this first battle, odds are you will become an amazing Lord."

"Thank you for your words." She replied, fixing her dark brown hair so that her bangs would not block her view during the battle. "I shall take them and honor them…"

"So distinguished you are…You really are much different yet same to your mother." Magoichi cocked one of her pistols before returning it to its rightful place on her thigh.

The young heiress was all ears as soon as the word 'mother' was mentioned. "M-My mother?! You knew of her!?"

Magoichi remained nonchalant all through her speech. "Yes, I did know your mother. In fact, we were pretty good friends…"

Chieko grew a small smile on her lips and looked at the female Lord with question in her eyes. "S-So, what was she like!? Did she look like me? I've always thought of myself having more of an appearance based on my Father, but there must be some part of me that reminds you of her on me somewhere!"

Magoichi stared down at Masamune's heir for what seemed like an eternity before she finally said something. "I think…That your actions on the battlefield will show me whether or not you have the genes of your late mother…"

Chieko nodded and clenched her fist. No way would she let the Saica down. "I-I understand! I shall show you all my skills when it comes time to attack."

"Atta girl." Magoichi smiled just a small bit before returning to her usual dark self. "Also, learn not to stutter. Your mother would absolutely hate that."

Opening her mouth to respond, Chieko never had the chance to return her part of the conversation. A loud horn sounded over the horizon and the young heiress turned her gaze back to the sun. It was half-way down. It was time to attack.

Drawing her dagger from its sheath, Chieko gripped it so tightly a vein showed on her small hand. "Let's do this…"

* * *

Minutes into the battle, and Chieko was already frightened out of her wits. She had only wounded so far, leaving the dirty deed of exterminating the soldiers facing her to the troops behind. She had lost sight of her father nearly forty seconds into the battle and now had no idea in the slightest where his location was.

All around were the sounds of screams and shouts as friends and traitors were cut down. Every one of them made Chieko doubt herself more and more. How could they all be killing these people so mercilessly!? They all looked like decent men with lives. Now she and her troops were robbing them of their precious gifts of life.

"I'll cut you down, girly!"

The young fighter had to lunge out of the way as an incoming squad leader forced his way over to her. Behind him was his troops, all with smug looks and mad grins. All of the squads Chieko had been commanding just seconds before were out of sight, attacking others. There was no way they could come now and save her. "I-I'd like to see you try to kill me!"

A smirk dressed the man's ugly, chapped lips. His words were so pompous it made her sick. "Ooh, you wanna pick a fight now, eh? I see how it is. Go on, girly! Show me what cha got!"

Inside her head, Chieko heard the words of Magoichi echoing. _Do not fear death…fear the disgrace of your name… _She knew instantly what to do. "Yes, I do wish to pick a fight with you! I am Chieko Date, and I am your killer…"

The last thing the general did was laugh as Chieko rushed towards him and sliced open his neck. She sidestepped quickly as blood gushed around her. "So…Who wants some too?"

Instead of screams of agony or fear, screams of pissing-their-pants men where sounded. The squad of at least ten men, scared stiff had just been frightened by a small girl. This amused Chieko greatly, and held in her urge to laugh. She needed to stay as menacing as possible to her foes. Her cocky exterior needed to shield away the real her, trembling and desperate inside. "Now, now, don't raise your hands all at once! I will get you all, don't worry!"

More and more yelling echoed from the scared-stiff squad, who all went running due to her frightening appearance. "Wow, you did well!"

Chieko instantly dropped her tough-girl act as soon as she heard her father's voice. "M-Masamune-sama! I-I-I…killed someone…"

Masamune, his face now full of concern for his only daughter, rushed over to her. He examined the blood on her from the man she had slain and stared at her in the eyes. "Chieko…You've never killed before, this is only natural. Stay behind me, got it? I'll keep you safe as well as lead the troops. You recover, okay?"

A silent nod was all the blue-clad girl could muster. Without looking back at the corpse, she and her father ran off. Without even breaking his pace, Masamune would carve through the chests and kill them. This left a safe and steady trail for Chieko, who was still in the shock of her first killing.

Killing to Chieko seemed to come like second nature. She knew the weak spots of humans like she knew the back of her hand. Swiping her dagger with just enough force to steal away the life of her foe was something she practiced on trees since she was able to hold the knife. However; never had she really destroyed life before. Now that the blood was on her hands, she couldn't help but feel terrible over the whole thing.

"M-Masamune-sama!" Chieko called out to her father, who was rapidly advancing faster than she was able to keep up with due to the wound across her torso. "W-What happened to Kojuro and the Twilight Ninja?! Did they duel?"

A curt nod answered her as her father sliced down more and more enemies with his katana. By the number of people and the level of endurance they each had. No longer could just a single swipe kill. More and more men seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Chieko knew that her father and her would become overwhelmed if this continued.

Bringing the hand with her treasured dagger up to her chest, Masamune's heir knew what she had to do. Mercy was not a choice on the battlefield; a lesson she'd just learned in this short time. Lunging to the right of herself, Chieko began her slaughter. The numbers of causalities increased with every swing of the small yet powerful dagger. Masamune watched from afar, his single eye completely focused on his daughter. She was like a graceful demon, slashing effortlessly at her foes.

Once the number of enemies went from over fifty to less than zero, Chieko stood in the middle of the land, unsightly corpses around her feet. "M-Masamune-sama…I did it…"

Instead of her father's words praising her, Chieko was surprised to find that it was actually Magoichi holding her hand and placing the other hand on her shoulder. "Good job letting your emotions go. For a first battle, you are doing more than well…Your mother would be very, very proud of you, Chieko Date."

Holding back tears at how inhumane Chieko felt about herself, she just nodded in response. Blood stained her blue clothes and the entirety of her right hand was dyed maroon red.

"I got her, Magoichi." Masamune said as he marched his way over to the two ladies. "I can praise my own daughter, thank you very much."

The female Lord cast an annoyed look at the Dragon of the West before nodded. "Very well. I suppose you don't want a motherly figure in her life…"

"N-Now, I didn't say that!" Ruffling Chieko's short hair with his hand, he dropped his conversation with Saica after that. "So, Chieko, you okay to move on? The Lord here is beyond ready to be dealt with."

Taking once last deep breath, Chieko responded. "Yes…Yes, let's go. I hate this stench of blood…It makes me feel sick…"

"Yeah, that's something some people can never get used to." He stated as he signaled for them to follow him. "Now, let's go before the enemy has a chance to call for back-up."

"THAT HAS ALREADY HAPPENED, MASAMUNE DATE!"

Hearing a string of curses muttered under her father's breath told Chieko everything she needed to know. Lord Ujimasa had called in backup via the Tiger of Kai. Not so far away from where Chieko, Masamune and Magoichi were standing stood Yukimura Sanada and his son, Katsuro Sanada. The two both wore red and carried twin spears.

At the sight of Katsuro, Chieko felt her heart skip. He looked much more experienced than her; broad shoulders, muscles, any type of adjective to describe warrior or hero would fit him perfectly. He seemed to have the same reaction to her as well, as the two children of the blue and red rivals stared at each other in silence for what seemed a century.

"Huh, I didn't expect you to run over here, answering a war call that requested help from the old geezer here." Masamune said, a slight smirk showing at his greatest rival. "Didn't think you'd bring your little pride and joy either."

Yukimura stared at Chieko coldly before answering. "I see you've also brought out your heir…She doesn't look like a warrior, but standing next to her father and mother show me that her strength is hiding under the pale little girl she makes out to be!"

Chieko thought she was crazy. Then she thought Yukimura was crazy. Magoichi…was her mother…? Instantly she began thinking of ways to prove his accusations. The way she studied her last night…the advice she gave...being the best friend of her mother…it all made sense. "M-Magoichi…? You're my…"

Magoichi responded by drawing one of her guns at lightning speed and aiming it right at Yukimura's head. "Listen here," She stated, her voice low and filled to the brim with anger. "Unless you want me to shoot right through your damned face right now, you and your army will back down at once."

"What if we don't wanna?!" Katsuro waved his spears around wildly in the air, like an extension of his arms. "My father and I could easily destroy someone as weak as a mercenary! I could easily kill that girl over there with only my bare fists!"

Chieko would absolutely not stand this mockery. "How dare you!? I have only heard wondrous stories of you, and yet here you are in front of me, Katsuro, and you are a pathetic excuse of a samurai! Do NOT pick on my mother like that! She may be a mercenary, but that changes nothing about her and her ideals! You could NOT kill me with your bare fists, as I am much tougher than I appear! I won't allow you to say these things to me and my family!"

A smirk filled up Katsuro's face and he stifled a laugh. He held his spears up high and stared at Chieko like a hawk would at fresh meat. "What, you wish to fight me? Fine then…Come, Chieko Date, and let's see how tough you really are!"

"NO!"

Both the Lord's children looked up at Yukimura, whose face was full of anger. "No…There will be no fighting. Not now, at least…I am sure you two will grow up to be rivals just as Masamune and I are…but now is not the time. Katsuro!"

"Yes sir?!"

"Lead squads one through six home. I'll lead the rest."

The smirk on the young boy's face instantly disappeared. "U-Uh…Father, why are we retreating!? We need to protect the land from getting taken over! We can't let the stupid dragon take it over!"

"HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!"

Magoichi and Chieko both let a sigh.

Yukimura cast one more irritated glance at his son and bowed his head. "Lord Ujimasa has been dead for countless years. My son and I took over this land, but to not make anyone suspicious of our newly-acquired land, we said that he was still alive this whole time. The Twilight Ninja, Kotaro Fuuma, also joined up with Sasuke in our ranks…"

"I see…A clever ruse that is now officially over…" Magoichi stated, putting her pistol back into its holder. "Naturally, I will sound all over to whatever army we join that the Sanada clan owns more than we all thought…You will only grow more and more hated."

"I am aware of that, Saica, but I will live with it…Until next time, One Eyed Dragon…" Yukimura gave another curt bow to his greatest rival before putting his arm on his son, leading him away.

Masamune bowed his head as well, but didn't say anything until the troops were far off. "Well…Now that the cat's out of the bag, what are you gonna do, Magoichi?"

"Y-You're going to stay with us, right?!" Chieko said, barely able to contain her excitement. Her mother wasn't just alive, she was a bad-ass gunslinger. "I have so many questions! Please, Magoichi…Mother, blend the Saica Mercenaries with Father's army! We could be one big happy family after that!"

Magoichi stared at her daughter for at least five seconds before spitting on the ground. "Not a chance. I fight only for the Saica Faction, not for Masamune's army…However…you are still my daughter…I will come to visit from now on, aright?"

Chieko nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Y-Yes, that's fine Mother! Maybe you could even show me how to use a gun! N-Not like I wanna replace my dagger with a firearm, but I just want to impress you!"

Wrapping his arm around his only daughter, Masamune smiled. "So, how do you feel being both heir to the Saica Faction and my army?"

Chieko didn't know what to say. She was excited over knowing her mom. She was thrilled to have won her first battle. She was scared she had killed so many men. She was exhausted from the trip. Right now all she wanted was to go back home.

"I…I feel tired…"

* * *

News spread like wildfire of Chieko Date across the land. The rumors made her sound like a demoness worse than Oichi. Others say she was just a girl who would be easily murdered in the next battle she was in. In the end, all agreed on one thing.

Chieko Date was The Scarred-Faced Dragon; heir to the One Eyed Dragon.


End file.
